


Evermore

by wildelanapearls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort Reading, Cutesy, Dancing in the Rain, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, POV Zayn, Puppy Liam, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildelanapearls/pseuds/wildelanapearls
Summary: "The lovingly nurtured asters and thistles are being caressed by the raindrops, and Zayn and Liam are swaying amongst them, and everything feels whimsical and otherworldly"Ziam are engaged, spring has come, it's raining, and Liam fancies a dance :)





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Legend says if you listen to 'Le Festin' while reading this, it gets better. That's the song I imagined playing on the radio here :)

" _Oh my god Zee it's raining!_ "

Zayn's head snaps up at his fiancé's excited proclamation.

Liam is stood by their brown sash window, his tattooed hand resting on the rail, peering out into their flowered backyard. It's true. It _is_ raining, or beginning to. Drops of water are falling down, with rising intensity, into the earth, the bolder ones clinging to their glass panes.

"We _have_ to go out! Zayn?!" Liam turns around and looks straight at him, pouting.

Zayn laughs, getting up from his settee by the fireplace and joining Liam by the window. The pretty sounds made by the raindrops get louder.

"But what if you get sick babe? We can't have you coming down with a cold at the beginning of spring!" Liam pouts some more, and Zayn feels himself giving in. "Okay.. but let me turn the radio off first."

"No let it be! Adds to the... _aesthetic?"_

Their following laughs are accompanied by the soft sound of rain in the background, the bright sounds mixing with each other in the petrichor seeping in through the windows.

And _that_ is why Zayn now finds himself slow dancing with his love, in the rain, as the spring thunderclouds split themselves apart above them.

〰

Liam and Zayn are both, obviously, sopping wet, but the rain is surprisingly warm.

The radio in their house is still playing the French song Liam is obsessed with, and between flashes of thunder, Zayn thinks he can hear the French crooning.

Liam's hands are on his waist, and Zayn's fingers are wrapped around the back of Liam's neck. Every once in a while, Zayn says something to make the other man laugh, and Liam delivers, giggling quietly with his doe eyes disappearing into crinkles.

The lovingly nurtured asters and thistles (Liam, apparently, has a flare for gardening) are being caressed by the raindrops and Zayn and Liam are swaying amongst them, and everything feels whimsical and otherworldly.

Zayn is staring at Liam, and can't help himself when he says;

"You mesmerize me." 

Liam's resulting beam is worth it.

"I love you." Liam tells Zayn, and there is nothing flashy or extraordinary about the words. They are uttered simply, honestly and genuinely, and Zayn knows that.

He sighs and leans up on his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss on Liam's cushony lips, and he can _feel_ Liam's smile.

 _"I love you too, Leeyum_." He whispers.

〰

As they laugh and dance and twirl in the rain, Zayn finds himself remembering every single moment that made him fall irrevocably in love with his Liam. Liam, who is now admiring the thistles and humming along to the barely audible radio. Zayn sees a man who has a pure, brave heart and a beautiful soul and feels his own chest constrict with an unimaginable amount of love.

〰

Later that evening, he finds himself sitting by the fireplace, writing yet another song inspired by Liam.

 

_"I would live a thousand lifetimes,_

_If it's you I'm meant to find..."_

〰

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the spring 500-word fic exchange (of a kind) on tumblr. If you're reading this, thank you for bearing with me :) Have a beautiful day, lovies! Mwah!


End file.
